


瓦解

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	瓦解

或许是这些天都没有睡好，敲打着论文的时候开始犯困，及川想着这样下去质量也没有任何保证，于是暂且按了退出想存为草稿，也就是在一瞬，在跳出是否保存的时候不小心点击了取消。

这个指令很快被转化为二进制的一串数字输送到了电脑的终端，不到一秒内整个页面都消失的无影无踪，跟几个小时前建立起一样迅速。

尽管脑子里已经从一片空白到翻天覆地的懊悔倾倒而来，但手还僵硬在鼠标上面。

又停顿了五秒之后，他已一种极其缓慢的速度将整个背伸直然后双手慢慢交叉放在耳后。深深地吸了一口气再缓缓地呼出来。这是他一直在努力修修改改了好几次的毕业论文，就在刚才的一分钟内所有的一切都付之东流。

他使劲啧了一声，要是时间往回再倒退这么一会儿会儿，事情就不会变得这么棘手。也是少有的，他开始想痛扁一顿自己，后悔、直至懊恼、最后变成纯粹地想要惩罚自己。

他再打开那个页面的时候，只有昨天编辑的两页内容，在最后一个句号之后是一片空白。明明刚才还打满了自己所思考出的东西，现在却一下子变得什么都没有了。及川又啧了一声，然后赌气地将昨天编辑的那些也都尽数删去。

他将剩下的完全空白的页面保存了无数次，最后拖进了回收站。

及川松下了脸上紧绷着的神经，露出极其疲惫的神态。单手取下眼镜搁在一边揉起鼻梁和眼镜中间的穴位。

已经，不知道再怎么重新开始了。

、  
“岩泉，放学后有什么安排吗？”

“没有什么特别的。”

“卡拉OK去吗卡拉OK？”

“啊，”他将椅子摆进桌子里面，然后取下一旁挂钩上的袋子，“可以的。”

“呀———！”

班级里几个还没离开的女生发出了尖叫，不用猜也知道是谁来了。

“下午好！”

“你来干嘛。”

“真是的，小岩不要露出这种嫌弃的表情，温柔一点嘛。”

及川笑着先跟女生们打了招呼然后马上回来对着他摆摆手，说着走进教室门一屁股坐上了岩泉的桌子。

“对你的话没必要。”

“刚好及川你也来了，要不要跟我们一起去卡拉OK？”旁边的同学也趁机邀请了一把，如果有及川这个筹码，估计那几个原本拒绝的女生也都会来参加了，“就在学校旁边，超近的。”

“啊抱歉抱歉，今天恐怕不行了。”

“诶是有什么事吗？”

“顺便把小岩也借我一下吧！”及川双手合十低了个头马上拽着岩泉就要出去，“我们先走了！”

“喂！混蛋及川你要干嘛！”

他的力气突然大的惊人，回头瞥了自己一眼，一反刚才嬉皮笑脸的表情。岩泉不免一惊，胳膊使得劲松了下来，就这样被拉扯着拽出了门。

“拜托啦。”他转过脸去。

走出校门好几步，手终于松开了。

“行了，”岩泉语气一如往常，更像是一道命令，“去店里先吃点吧。”

“……嗯？”

“晚饭。”

及川跑得背包带都歪歪扭扭挎在肩膀上，岩泉停下来整理了下衣物便拽过对方拉近了旁边的拉面店。

“不好意思，其中一份不加葱。”

他打了声招呼然后找了一个相对靠里的角落，两人坐下后四周的声音也没有这么吵闹了，空气里弥漫着带着一小些油腻的气味。

“小岩记忆力真好。”

“当然的吧。”

“嗯。”

“很小的时候开始你就不喜欢拉面里放葱不是吗。”

“嗯嘿嘿。”

两碗面被端了上来，蒸汽蔓延上来在镜片上凝结成小水滴。

“你这几天怎么开始戴眼镜了。”

岩泉递给对方筷子，然后把自己的那双拆开翻动着面条。

“嘿，隐形眼镜不小心干掉了。”

“不戴了？泡一会儿护理液不就好了吗。”

“嘛——话是这么说，我看着很烦就不想戴了。”

及川也拆开了筷子，先夹起了最上面的那块肉放入嘴中。

“你还真是无聊。”

“小岩说话太过分啦！”

肉片饱蘸了调料，口感还是一样的醇厚。

“说吧，发生什么事了，第一次见你拒绝了邀请。”

“嘛，偶尔也会不想去的啦。”

“你不是一直在店里蹭汽水吗。”

“什么叫一直！”及川装作很愤怒的样子，端起碗喝了口汤再放下来，“才不是一直！”

“说吧，发生什么事了。”

岩泉很认真的看着对面这个人，不紧不慢夹起自己碗里的其中一块肉放进了他的碗中。

“最近烦躁的很，不是要交毕业论文了嘛。”

“所以？”

“昨天不小心把新写了三个小时的删掉了。”

“你是白痴吗。”

他的语气里面没有任何疑问的感觉，完全就是肯定的句子。

“安慰一下我啦！”

“这种事没有安慰的意义吧，”岩泉根本没把对方的话放在眼里，吞下了最后一根面条后他拿起了旁边的水杯给自己灌了两口冰水，“完全来得及啊。你等下把开头几段给我看看。”

“全删了。”

“啥？”

简直是无可救药的白痴。

“昨天烦的要命，就把整个都删掉啦。”

及川还是用着很轻松的结尾词，末尾还带着上扬，不知道的以为在说什么天大的好事情。既然早就被对方看清了，也就这么坦然说出去好了。他是这么想的。

“你最近到底怎么了，完全不在状态。”

自己碗中只剩下一些汤，等待着对面那个吃面比较慢的人吞咽的时候岩泉才终于抛出了疑问。

“稍微……有点在意。”

“因为输了？”

就像一个定时炸弹，倒数五秒后爆炸开来。空气沉静下来，微粒在嘈嘈杂杂地浮动着。

“嗯……”

大概再过了五秒后及川听到了回答。

“谁都输过。”

“但……我们已经要毕业了……”“有什么关系吗。”

岩泉拿出纸巾帮对方擦了擦鼻涕。

“重新开始就好了，我们不都是一直这样过来的吗？”

他瞪大了眼睛，然后用力擤了下鼻子，哇地一声像是要哭出来。

“小岩你不要这么帅气啦——!”

“什么乱七八糟的。”

“又要爱上你了！”

“吃完了就快走。”

、  
已经是好几天前的事情了，摸出盒子的时候发现躺在里面的隐形眼镜有些发干。因为这几天连休的关系，自己一直躺在家里暴睡，要么就是窝在沙发里看电视。

等再一次想到的时候，就变成了眼前这个模样了。

不顺心的时候，事事都像是在于自己作对。

要是稍微再早一点发现就好了，也不会变成现在这种情况。

他想着，陷入了这个最不该陷入的怪圈。

就差一点点。再努力一点点。要是自己提前一丁点发现。这些字眼看起来像是要操纵时间，实际上却是最无用的哀嚎。如果时光当真可以倒流，却也必定事与愿违。

叹息着懊悔着，放下了手头上的事情，一步接着一步牵扯下去，最后只会掉落谷底。

「别介意」

你想起这个听过无数遍的词语。说实话真的很讨厌，无论比赛有多精彩，输了就是事实就是自己的能力不足，根本不是什么没关系，也不想听到任何夹带着惋惜的慰问。  
我们已经这么努力。

“可恶……”

、  
及川把进路表揉成一团。

、  
“徹！下来吃饭了！”

“好——”

“把猛也叫下来。”母亲没等他坐稳就马上吩咐了下一个事情，及川无奈的摆了摆手起身到了同个楼层的猛的房间。  
这小子最近染上了赖床的毛病，不知道是长身体的时候贪睡，还是前一天晚上打游戏打太晚了的缘故，到了饭点的时候还在床上呼呼大睡。

及川可不会手下留情，直接一把拉开了对方的被子。

“再不起来鸡翅可要被我吃光了哦。”

这差不多是现在唯一能跟“起床”这个行为等价交换的筹码。

果不其然猛马上从床上跳了起来。

“混蛋啦！等我下啊！”

看着对方一溜烟去了厕所，及川露出得逞的笑容，然后打量了一下这个房间。不知道为什么小侄子还借住在自己家，这是之前自己还在小学时候用过的房间，因为是单人床地方又有些狭窄所以到后来只能用做客房。

自己随手画的大作被母亲裱装起来挂在墙上，真不知道是不是故意挂在那里方便后来人的笑话，乱七八糟的笔画现在看来果然是特别的有趣。

书架里的书摆放的很整齐，因为有玻璃门的关系没有沾染上太多的灰尘。这些读物现在的自己早已是不看了的，记忆和过去也被尘封在这些安静的书页中。

想着那小子还要一会儿才能见到餐桌上实际上并没有自己所说的那盘菜，于是趁着这五分钟，他打开了书柜门。

书籍什么的倒是没什么兴趣，只是在夹缝中看到了一本相册，奇怪的是一页页翻过去都是空白的，在最后一页的夹缝中看到了背面有些发黄的照片。

自己额头上起了个大包正抹着眼泪，旁边的岩泉露出一脸嫌弃又担心的表情。

他也忘了自己是因为什么缘故与岩泉第一见面的，只记得刚见面几分钟后自己就跌倒在了地上，爬起来的时候脸上都挂满了泪。

“……唔……呜呜……一……呜……呜哇！”

“男子汉哭什么！”

“呜哇——!”

哭得更大声了。

“好啦好啦！痛痛痛痛飞走了！”

跟自己一样小小的岩泉蹲下来拍拍自己有些擦破皮的膝盖。  
那时候起就觉得对方帅呆了。

合上相册，脚边不小心踢到了前几天带猛去球场带去的排球，它安安静静地滚到了另一个角落。

安静地就好像一开始那样。

“徹！”

他笑了笑。

“来了。”

、  
“诶诶及川，你的进路表还不交吗？”同桌过来用手肘捅了捅自己，原本看着黑板还有些发呆，一下子精神了过来。

“嗯？”他换了个姿势撑着脑袋，“下课我去问问小岩先嘿嘿。”

“又是隔壁班的那个叫什么………啊岩泉一，”语调飞了起来，对方赶紧压了压声音，“看你一直跟他混在一起。”

“很小开始就一直在一起啦，青梅竹马青梅竹马。”

“哦哦这样啊！怪不得大学也要上同一所。”

“得看住小岩不能让他交女朋友！”

“这又不是你能管得了的。”同桌小小翻了个白眼，拿起书本遮了遮自己，“如果你们没上同所大学，然后进了不同的排球社的话肯定很有趣。”

“为什么。”

“啊？”

及川突然很认真的看了眼对方。

“为什么你这么确定我会继续打排球。”

这节课讲的是世界史，世界上许多的发展中国家都遭受过战争或者金融危机等等灾难，老师正在绘声绘色讲解着对策法和复苏的手段。

他自己也从来没有细想过这个问题，本来一直都是理所当然的事情，追究其缘由之后，始终无法窥见背后的答案。

就好像每天晚上睡觉前必定会刷牙，早上醒来必定会睁开眼睛一样。

这些年一直打排球的原因，这些年一直跟岩泉在一起的原因。  
所以为什么。

“因为你很喜欢排球啊。”

同桌说完后将头扭了回去认真听起课来。

、  
重新开始就好了，从很小的时候开始我们不都是这样子过来的吗。

因为很喜欢，所以这就是全部的理由了。

、  
“小岩——!”

“你小子过来干嘛。”

下课铃刚响后门就响起了很大的呼喊声，岩泉将今天打算带回去复习的书都悉数放进包里，然后扣上了扣子。

“小岩进路表交了吗？交了吗？”

班上人群散的很快，剩下的几人也互相打了个招呼就走了。

“还没，怎么了？”

“诶诶！小岩打算上什么学校啦！”

“干嘛告诉你，不会还想继续跟我一个学校吧。”

及川双手托着下巴，露出笑眯眯的表情。

“是呀！”

“哦。”

“然后继续打排球！”

“哦。”

“小岩好冷淡——”

他露出可怜的模样，眼睛闪烁，岩泉知道这是装出来的。

“你不是还在耿耿于怀之前的比赛吗。”

“虽然很不甘心，但已经没关系了。”

“恢复挺快。”

“小岩当时不也是哭了嘛……”及川看对方眼神突然严厉起来赶紧摆摆手，“哈哈没有没有！”

两个人出门的时候关上了教室的电灯和投影仪。

“……嘛”

“有什么话快说。”

他欲言又止，张了张口好像要说很多话一样，但最后又憋了回去。

“什么都没有。”

路还很长，慢慢走。

fin


End file.
